


A sisterhood walk

by Anita7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita7/pseuds/Anita7
Summary: Maggie notices Alex doesn't spend that much time with her sister, lately.On Maggie's suggestion, Alex and Kara have a sister night.





	A sisterhood walk

"How is your sister doing?" Maggie asks Alex. "Fine... Yeah... Well, she's doing well." It's been a while since Alex's comments on her sister are just vague. Knowing how important their sisterhood is to Alex, this doesn't feel right to Maggie.

"Why don't you go have some sister time with Kara this evening?" Maggie says. "But, but... We... Dinner" Alex starts, but Maggie doesn't let her continue. They've been together 8 months, and Maggie noticed how the sister nights decreased in frequency from what they were before they were together. Maggie couldn't forgive herself if she, somehow, came in between the strong bond that the Danvers sisters held. She knew all too well how it felt not being close to your family. She wanted Alex to be her family, but Kara should not be left behind in the process. There had to be space for all. "Alex, I'm here, I will still be here tomorrow. I'm not going anywhere, for a long time." Maggie smiled sweetly. "I love spening time with you. It's my favourite time in the day and week, however it is spent by your side." She streched her hand to gently hold Alex's. "But your sister is important. You love her and she loves you. You need time together. Alone. To share all what is deepest..." She changed to a cheecky smile. "Well, not all... Some parts of you I do keep to myself...". "You do, hm?" Alex said while smiling in a cheecky way herself and pulling Maggie closer. She kissed her girlfriend's lips. "You are the best, you know that, right?" Alex said after their kiss. "So you tell me" was Maggie's reply, a beautiful glow in her eyes. "Because it's true." concluded Alex as she turned around and away from Maggie. As Alex reached the door, she turned towards Maggie "I'll make it up to you tomorrow night...". "I can't wait, Danvers..." Maggie replied, as her eyes turned darker with controlled lust with only the idea of Alex, the following night. It would be more than worth the wait. Seeing the darker shade of her girlfriend's eyes made it a bit harder for Alex to actually leave the house... The following night will be amazing.

This is how that same evening found Alex and Kara strolling peacefully side by side. As it was mid June and the days were long, they decided to spend some time in the park before heading home to pizzas & popstikers, and Imagine Me and You on DVD, as Alex had decided she wanted to show Kara her new movie discovery, and discuss the characters with her sister.

"So, how are you doing Kara? How is it going between you and Mon-El?" Alex started after a few minutes of walking peacefullu in silence. "Well... It's going... I don't know, Alex!" Kara confessed, moving her hands, looking down first and then at her sister. "I like him, I really do, a lot!" "But it is confusing and a bit frustraiting..."  
"Love often is..." Alex pointed while smiling.  
"But do you... You don't like him, do you? You don't think he is good for me..." Kara frowned.  
"Kara, what I think about him is not that relevant" Alex started. "He might not be... He might not be the sort of person I would choose as a partner..." _To be honest_ "But I don't care Kara. All I care is whether he is making YOU happy..."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I do like parks, and summer days :)


End file.
